Locker Rooms
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: How Do I repay you?" an innocent question. "Let's just say you owe me." maybe a not so innocent answer? IchiHitsu. Deserves it's rating of M. My fifth completed story yosh! awesome! Contains yaoi, sex, and blood. lol
1. Lend A Helping Hand

**Title: What Happens In The Locker Room...**

**Rating: T-M**

**Pairing: Ichigo/Hitsugaya IchiHitsu**

**Summary: Ichigo and Hitsugaya go to the same school, attend the same classes, and get pretty much the same marks, but they don't speak to each other, don't really even know the other exists. But then one day Ichigo helps Hitsugaya fend off some bullies that would like to do him bodily harm. Hitsugaya thanks him, and they go their separate ways, but a couple of days later, Hitsugaya, and Ichigo are left alone in the guy's locker room... things get a little steamy, and that isn't because of the hot water. Hitsugaya starts the entire thing, but Ichigo finishes it.**

**A/N: Written for ****cute little snow dragon****, cause she asked. I was listening to Evanescence, and Linkin Park when I was writing this, so if it's a bit depressing, it's not my fault, it has a happy ending. there are a few oc's but they are very unimportant.**

Chapter 1

Lend a Helping Hand

Ichigo was just coming out of a meeting with his English teacher, when he noticed three students surrounding a smaller boy. They'd cornered him against the wall, and the biggest guy was talking to the poor boy in menacing tones, making him flinch, and cower against the wall. Ichigo looked at the boy closely, his hair was a strange shade of silvery-white, and his eyes were a dark teal colour, strange again. 'Maybe he wears contacts.' Ichigo though to himself.

He watched for a few more seconds, before he turned to walk away. He'd almost gotten to the corner, when the boy's frightened face flashed through his mind. Quickly making up his mind, Ichigo strode back to the four boys. He saw the biggest one raise his hand, and something snapped in the back of Ichigo's mind. As the hand descended toward the young boy, Ichigo's flashed out, and knocked it off course. He didn't know where this speed and knowledge was coming from, but he liked the power. The other boy swung at him, and Ichigo easily dodged the blow, striking back with one if his own. He hit the boy squarely in the chest, knocking out his breath.

Ichigo heard footsteps behind him, and the other two boy's were running away from them. Ichigo turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Is there a problem here?"

'Shit! The principal.' Ichigo thought. All of the adrenaline in his body suddenly fled, and he was left feeling weak, and helpless.

"That guy tried to beat me up." the big guy said, standing.

The principal looked down at Ichigo, one of his star pupils. Then he looked at the other boy, one of the trouble-makers. "Was there a reason for this?" the principal asked.

"Yes." came a small voice from somewhere to the left. "He was helping me. The other guys had me pinned against the wall, and were trying to hurt me, and Ichigo acted in my defence."

"Ah, Hitsugaya. They didn't hurt you did they?" the principal asked, looking genuinely conserned.

"No Mr. Burgh, they didn't get a chance to. Thanks to Ichigo." Hitsugaya said. Ichigo looked at the small boy, confused as to how he knew his name. He was sure that he'd seen the boy before, but he wasn't sure where...

"Well, then, Ryuu, come with me to the office." the principal said, walking away with the boy on his heels.

Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya who was looking at him strangely. 'Maybe everything about this boy is strange.' Ichigo thought to himself. He saw Hitsugaya smile slightly, and noticed how it made his eyes light up. "Thanks for that. How do I repay you?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ichigo grinned, "Let's just say you owe me one."

The silver-haired boy nodded, and walked away, waving as he went.

----------------------------------------------------------page break---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, in his first class, Ichigo wasn't really paying attention to his teacher, the only times he was snapped out of his thoughts were when his teacher called his name for attendence, and when she called a name he reconized, and a quiet voice answered from behind him.

Ichigo turned, and directly behind him, there was a boy with silver hair, and teal eyes. Those eyes lit up, as the boy grinned pleasantly. "Hi."

"Hi." Ichigo said, smiling in return.

"Ichigo, please pay attention." the teacher called, and everyone turned to look at the red-head who was flushing madly. Hitsugaya heard a giggle, but when he turned and fixed his gaze on the offending person, the laugh cut short, and the person turned away, a flash of fear clouded his eyes. Everyone knew that Hitsugaya was the smartest person in the school. He was supposed to be in grade seven, and here he was in a grade ten class, and in the eyes of most, that made him dangerous.

The teacher assigned a poster project to the class, and told them that they had to have partners, and for Ichigo this was a problem, he always worked alone, so he sat at his desk, and waited for someone to pick him, so he didn't have to choose. He waited at the desk, and within a few seconds, a person had sat next to him, claiming him as their partner. He turned his head, to look at the person, and his gaze was met by a pair of teal eyes. "Hi." said a cheerful voice.

"Hi."

"My name is Hitsugaya, your name is Ichigo. Correct?"

"Yeah."

"You are fifteen, right?"

"Yeah, how old're you?"

"I'm thirteen."

"Aren't you a bit young for this class?" Ichigo questioned.

"I skipped some grades." was the answer.

"So I figured."

"What're we doing?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I was hoping you could answer that." the red-head said, grinning.

"Well, let's just do the easiest one then so we don't have to do much work."

Ichigo smiled, at the comment, and he caught himself thinking about just how much fun he could have on this project. He pushed the thought away quickly, and tried not to think of the small boy that way. An hour later, the bell rang.

For Ichigo the rest of the day crawled, Each class lasted for an eternity, and when the last class of the day finally rolled around, Ichigo was ready to curl up, and go to sleep. He excused himself from gym class, and went to the library. He went to the table in the very back, and put his head down on it, but before he could drift into sleep, someone tapped his shoulder, drawing him slowly back to the present. Lifting his head, his gaze was once again met by a pair of teal eyes.

"Do you wear contacts?" he asked before he could stop the words from slipping out.

Hitsugaya frowned, "N-no, why?"

"Your eyes are a very strange shade." Ichigo said, reaching out, and running the pads of his fingers over the younger boy's cheek, Hitsugaya's eyes widened, at the sudden contact, but he didn't pull away. Ichigo's hand moved down to cup the boy's chin, while his thumb continued softly caressing the line of the younger's cheek-bone.

Ichigo felt a draft of air, as Hitsugaya sighed softly. The warm air was sweet, and the red-head felt himself leaning forwards, toward the younger boy. Before their lips could touch, Hitsugaya pulled away, and stared in horror at something over Ichigo's shoulder.

The red-head turned, and glared at whoever it was that had interrupted them. A girl no older than Hitsugaya stood, staring, she clutched her books to her chest in shock. Hitsugaya stood, and reached out for her, but she recoiled in disgust.

Throwing a look at Ichigo, she took a step back. "I hope you have a happy life together." she said, pushing past them, a look of disgust still plastered on her face.

"Girlfriend?" Ichigo questioned.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Best friend, and homophobe."

"Hm that's gotta be hard to deal with."

"It can be."

The time passed in silence, and soon the bell rang, Ichigo stood, prepared to walk home with the young boy. He was at the exit, when he noticed that he'd left his watch in the locker room, before he'd left, so he decided to go back for it.

He asked Hitsugaya to wait for him, but as he was walking away, He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Hitsugaya's determined stare.

"I hate this place, you are not leaving me here alone."

Ichigo smiled before turning to go to the change room.

**what's gonna happen?**


	2. Follow The Impulse

**Chapter Two Of What Happens In The Locker Room...**

**A/N chapter two! And I'm still not getting writer's block, even though I'm starting school. Usually once I start school, I get really bad writer's block, cause in my school, they don't let you do anything creative, accept in art class, and writing XD. So I'm happy. Hopefully I don't get writer's block at all. That would be great!!**

**Once again, This is a requested story written for ****cute little snow dragon**** just cause she asked.**

Chappy two.

Follow the Impulse

Hitsugaya followed Ichigo down the stairs to the boy`s locker room, their footsteps rebounded off of the walls. Their hollow echo made Ichigo feel strangely alone. He quickly turned into the room, and went strait to locker number eighteen. He opened the locker, quickly reached in, and grabbed his watch, sliding it on his wrist, he turned to leave, and ran right into Hitsugaya. The younger boy reached out, grabbing onto Ichigo, to break his fall. Ichigo braced himself, so he didn't fall onto the younger boy.

He felt Hitsugaya's arms around his waist, and looked down at him. The silver-haired boy leaned up, and brushed their lips together. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, before he leaned down, and pressed their lips together again. He heard Hitsugaya moan, as his tongue slid into the younger boy's mouth. He tasted just as sweet as his breath smelled. Ichigo pulled away, and went to another locker, opening it, he fished around until he found a small bottle of lubrication.

They kissed once again. Ichigo leaned down more, and hooked his hands behind Hitsugaya's legs, and carefully picked him up. The smaller boy let out a gasp as he felt his feet leave the floor. He narrowed his eyes, and looked at Ichigo. He felt his anger flare up at the thought that he was small enough to be picked up. He hated that people thought they could do anything to him just because he was younger, and smaller than they were.

Ichigo put him down in front of one of the shower stalls, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Hitsugaya watched as the fabric fell aside, baring the flat plains of Ichigo's chest, and stomach. He reached out, and smoothed his palm over the soft skin. His fingers traced delicate, wispy patterns, as they played over the unmarred flesh. Ichigo watched him, curiosity more than pleasure was keeping him rooted to the spot.

Hitsugaya's fingers explored every dip, and curve, they traced around the peaks of Ichigo's nipples, and finally hooked themselves around the red-head's shoulders to pull him into another passionate kiss. Ichigo resisted, and pulled away again. He reached down, and began to unzip the front of his jeans. He saw Hitsugaya's eyes widen, as he looked down, and Ichigo had to admit, he looked very Ukeish right then. His hair hung in his teal eyes, making him look very innocent, and young.

The red-head reached for the hem of Hitsugaya's shirt, sliding his fingers under it, he pulled it up and over the silver-haired boy's head. He reached down, and undid the front of Hitsugaya's pants. He heard the younger boy moan as the zipper was eased down. Ichigo could feel that the smaller boy was completely aroused. Hitsugaya's face heated up in an uncharacteristic blush as the older boy tugged his pants and boxers down, the slight flush deepened as Ichigo pulled his own jeans and boxers down.

Once they dropped to the floor, Ichigo stepped out of them, and around the small boy in front of him. Walking into the shower stall he turned on the water, and waited for it to get to the right temperature. Once the water was perfect, he leaned against the wall. Hitsugaya watched as Ichigo slid down the wall, to sit on the floor. The red-head beckoned to him, and Hitsugaya happily obliged, He straddled Ichigo's hips, and lowered himself onto the toned chest below him. Ichigo sat completely still, as the young boy's hands travelled over his skin once again he gave an involuntary shudder, as Hitsugaya's lips found one of his nipples.

The silver-haired boy heard Ichigo moan, as he bit down lightly on the bit of flesh in his mouth. He trailed kisses over to the red-head's other nipple, and took that one in his mouth too. Another moan escaped Ichigo, as Hitsugaya abused his nipples. He reached down, and caught the young boy's face in his hands, he pulled his chin up, so their eyes were level. He leaned forwards, and captured the sweet lips with his. He slid his tongue over the other's bottom lip. Hitsugaya's mouth opened, and Ichigo invaded, tasting the sweet, warm cavern once again.

Their tongues mingled tentatively, tasting, testing the other. Ichigo curled his tongue, and rubbed the tip of it over the ridges of the smaller boy's mouth. Hitsugaya moaned at the pleasant tickling sensation, but he instinctively bit down slightly. Ichigo hissed in discomfort, and pulled away violently.

"Sorry." the young boy's voice held no emotion, but Ichigo could see that the apology was sincere.

Hitsugaya turned away from Ichigo as the red-head stayed silent, and the older male took the chance, he leaned forwards, and placed his tongue on Hitsugaya's neck. The warm water had slicked on the skin, but Ichigo still found it hard for his own skin to slide against the younger boy's, and he figured that that may cause a slight problem. Maybe they should have stayed dry, which wouldn't give the ridges on their fingers any purchase, so it would be easier to caress the other, but it was too late now.

"Uh..." Ichigo heard Hitsugaya moan, as his tongue played down his neck, to his chest. Ichigo placed his hands on the silver-haired boy's waist, and picked him up slightly to give him better access to the slim stomach, and... what was below it.

**Oh Noes!! A cliffie!!! lol read to find out what happens, unless you're bored already, then you can leave.**


	3. Don't Ever Leave Me

**Chapter three, already? **

**anyways, must continue the story so ya'll don't eat me, cause I left a cliffie. lol. anyways, rated M, I do not own, bla, bla, bla. so on and so forth, all that shit....**

Chapter Three

Don't Ever Leave Me

Hitsugaya's back arched, and a moan tore from his throat, as Ichigo's mouth surrounded the head of his dick. A hot tongue flicked over the sensitive skin, and began circling around it. The moans, and incoherent words that escaped the small boy's mouth made Ichigo's cock twitch in pleasure. He felt a hand in his hair, and returned to his project with slightly more vigor than before. Hitsugaya called out as he came into Ichigo's mouth. He felt the heat leave as Ichigo pulled away, and seated Hitsugaya on his lap once again.

The red-head heard a moan of distaste, as he reached down to his side. He felt around on the floor for a moment, before his hand hit something hard, he looked down for a split-second, and grabbed the bottle. Hitsugaya followed his gaze, and his eyes glazed over with what looked like fear.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" the small boy asked looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"Yes. Perhaps even more-so, because you're so small-" Ichigo's words were cut off as Hitsugaya's hand connected with the side of his face. The sharp sound of the slap rebounded around the now silent room. Ichigo reached up, and gingerly touched the side of his face. The stinging sensation worsened as he touched the point of pain.

His eyes flashed over to Hitsugaya who was staring at his hand in disbelief. His fingers were shaking violently, and his palm was an angry red. From where Ichigo was sitting(lol) he could see that Hitsugaya's hands were small, and fine-boned. And that the small boy was probably in more pain than he was. He reached out, and closed his fingers over the younger boy's.

He heard the small boy hiss in pain, as he squeezed his fingers lightly. Hitsugaya looked up, and Ichigo leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry." Hitsugaya said, when they parted.

"It's okay. Is your hand alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For understanding."

Ichigo smiled, and buried his face in the crook of Hitsugaya's neck. He felt the boy shiver as his breath blew across his skin. Ichigo's hands traveled down the slim back, and came to rest on the small hips. He lifted Hitsugaya once again, and turned him so they were sitting back to front. Hitsugaya leaned against the toned chest behind him.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm a vir-"

"I know."

"Oh, okay."

Ichigo felt the boy sigh softly. And he reached for the bottle that was once again on the floor. The bottle clicked open, and Ichigo felt the small boy stiffen.

"I'll be gentle, and I'll stop the moment you ask."

Hitsugaya sighed again, and leaned back again. Ichigo spread the water based lube on his fingers, and reached down, he trailed the now cold fingers along the young boy's inner thigh. Hitsugaya jumped, and looked down, "Wha-"

"I have to prepare you first, cause if I don't it'll hurt you even worse."

Hitsugaya took a deep breath, and leaned forwards. Ichigo inserted one finger slowly, pulling gently on the boy's hips with his other hand. 'This isn't so bad.' Hitsugaya thought. 'But I'm guessing his dick is a lot bigger than one finger.' Just as he thought it, Ichigo inserted a second finger. Scissoring them to stretch the rings of muscle. He heard a moan, and stopped for a moment, but once Hitsugaya nodded, he added the third and final finger. Hitsugaya hissed in pain, and Ichigo ceased all movement for a moment. He thrust his fingers into the boy, hitting the ball of nerves that he knew was buried in there.

Hitsugaya threw his head back, and moaned loudly. "D-do that again."

Ichigo brushed against his prostate once again, before he pulled out, and opened the bottle again. He squeezed more lube onto his fingers than was really necessary, but he ignored the thought, and rubbed the gel onto his rock-hard cock. He reached out, and grasped Hitsugaya's waist, he turned him around him again, so they were facing each other once again.

The small boy's arms locked around his neck, before Ichigo gently pushed him away. The red-head took a deep breath, and positioned the younger boy's entrance above the head of his cock. Hitsugaya nodded, as Ichigo hesitated, and the red-head pushed the small body above him down onto his cock. The feeling was wonderful, and Ichigo almost came at the tight heat that engulfed the head of his dick, for Hitsugaya wasn't the only virgin in the room at that moment.

Hitsugaya was whimpering in pain by the time Ichigo was fully sheathed. Ichigo pulled the small boy close, they sat like that for a minute or so, before Hitsugaya pushed Ichigo away, and nodded for him to continue. Ichigo pulled the boy up, so only the head of his dick was in the heat. He slowly pulled the boy back down again, and again. Hitsugaya's moans became louder as the tempo increased.

The trusting pattern soon became lost, as Ichigo pounded ruthlessly into the small frame. Hitsugaya's small hands dug into Ichigo's shoulders, leaving bloody crescent-shaped wounds. Ichigo felt his release push him to come, but he resisted. He looked at the small boy, his eyes were closed, and and his head was thrown back. Suddenly he leaned forwards into the older boy, his teeth found flesh, as he came. His muscles clenched around the red-head, and Ichigo cried out, as he spilled his seed into the young boy.

They say still for a few minutes, before Hitsugaya leaned back, and examined the bite marks. The blood bubbled to the surface of the creamy skin. Before the ruby substance spilled over the sides of the marks, and rolled down the toned chest.

The silver-haired boy gasped, and reached out, but before he could touch the other's skin a hand caught his wrist.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. But a question, do you usually bite?"

"Uh, no."

"Okay, good." Ichigo laughed, before he reached to pick up the boy in front of him.

"Can you stop that? I can move on my own." Hitsugaya said, sounding frustrated.

"Sure you can, but why should you?" Ichigo asked, smiling.

Hitsugaya was silent, staring at the older boy before he looked away, knowing that Ichigo had won this battle. He felt himself leave the warm body below him, as Ichigo placed him on the floor, and stood under the spray for a moment. Reaching out a hand the red-head helped the young boy to his feet. Hitsugaya stood and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, and buried his face in his now clean chest.

"Ichigo, Don't ever leave me." Hitsugaya said.

Ichigo smiled. "I promise to pledge my life to you. I love you, Hitsugaya."

The young boy looked up at the sound of his name. He shivered as the syllables left Ichigo's mouth, when he said his name it sounded like a purr, like he was really serious about being in love with him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Hitsugaya was silent, as he thought about those eight letters. "I love you too."

Ichigo smiled, and pulled the boy closer.

They stood in the lovers embrace for a few more minutes before Ichigo went to turn the shower off, and get their clothes.

Hitsugaya watched the older male, love warming the dark teal of his eyes. He knew they'd be together for always. No matter what.

**Done!!!!!! lol. Please R&R. thanks.**


End file.
